Naruko v Soul Society
by Helarin
Summary: Naruko nepřežila konec poslední Shinobi války a je poslána do Soul Society. Dokáže se odpoutat od svého života, nebo bude potřebovat nakopnout od svého nadřízeného? Prozatím oneshot.


Ahoj

Můj první crossover. Mám ráda Hisagiho a jediná ženská postava, o které se mi chce psát ze světa Naruta je Naruko. A ti dva se mi dohromady docela líbí. Ale je pravda, že v téhle fázi to moc romantické nebude.

Snad se Vám to bude líbit.

* * *

Věděla, že jí to sebere většinu posledních sil, ale pokud chtěla, aby byl její bratr šťastný, musela to udělat. Jinak by totiž musela Sasukeho zabít. Byl poslední, s kým se musela vypořádat. Bylo po bitvě, ona a Naruto dokázali dostat všechny Biju ze Sasukeho a zapečetit je v připravených nádobách. Akatsuki včetně Madary byli mrtví a Kages vypadali víc než ochotní zjednávat mír po té, co spolu s ní a jejím bratrem odvrátili hrozící katastrofu.

Nezbývalo jí moc chakry, ale na tohle by měla stačit. Sasuke souhlasil, vzpomněl si na svůj jediný sen, který mu zbýval, obnovit Uchiha klan. A ona mu to chtěla dovolit i přes to, co udělal. Řekla mu, že za sebe bude muset bojovat, ale ona mu tu šanci dá, kvůli Narutovi.

Celý proces pečetění trval skoro půl hodiny. Když skončila, Sasuke už nemohl používat Sharingan, ale jeho oči viděly stejně dobře, jako v době, než ho probudil. Měl v očích vděk, ale to jí nezajímalo. Nechala Sasukeho odvést do vězení. Ostatní, včetně jejího bratra stáli opodál a sledovali odcházejícího Uchihu. Dívala se na jejich záda. Pár z jejích přátel tam chybělo. Tsunade se opět vzpamatovávala z vyčerpání sil, Lee, Temari a Kiba bojovali v nemocnici o život. TenTen, Shikamaru, Chaoji a Kankuro také potřebovali ošetření. Všechno tohle si uvědomila během pár vteřin před tím než se jí podlomila kolena a ona klesla v bezvědomí na zem.

„Naruko!!!" Slyšela ještě křičet Naruta, Gaaru a Kakashiho.

Slyšela, jak se kolem ní sběhli, jak na ní jeden přes druhého volají, ale jejich hlasy slábly. Když je opět uslyšela zřetelně, stála kousek od nich. Nemohli ji už vidět.

„Takže jsem neměla dost chakry." řekla si pro sebe, oni jí už neslyšeli.

„Věděla jsi, že zemřeš?" Ozvalo se kousek od ní. Překvapeně se otočila.

Vedle ní stál vysoký muž v černém kimonu bez rukávů s katanou u boku. Měl krátké černé vlasy a na levé tváři tetování. Číslo 69. Přes pravou tvář a oko měl tři tenké jizvy. Na tváři měl vážný výraz.

„Tak trochu jsem s tím počítala. Vy jste si pro mě přišel? Jste bůh smrti?"

„Ano, jsem Shinigami a jsem tu s ostatními, abychom poslali mrtvé duše z této bitvy do Soul Society."

„Soul Society, to znamená něco jako nebe?"

„Dalo by se říct. Takže můžeme jít?"

„Vteřinku." Přešla ke skupince, která se skláněla nad jejím tělem.

„Naruto, staň se Hokagem a vždycky pracuj s Gaarou a ostatními. Chtěla jsem to vidět, ale asi to nepůjde... Gaaro, promiň, že jsem ti to nikdy neřekla, ale... no na to je už pozdě." Chvíli nad nimi stála. Potom se otočila a odcházela za Shinigamim. Gaara a Naruto se otočili, jako by jí slyšeli.

„Můžu se zeptat, kdo mě to posílá na onen svět?"

„Důstojník deváté divize v Gotei 13, Shuhei Hisagi."

Naruko se na chvíli zamyslela. Potom zatřepala hlavou. „...Nebudu se ptát. Těší mě, mé jméno je Naruko Uzumaki. Myslím, že už vás nebudu víc zdržovat." Podívala se naposled na skupinku. Usmála se a pokynula hlavou, že může jít. Hisagi tasil svou katanu a zakončením rukojeti se dotkl dívčina čela. Naruko se ještě jednou usmála, podívala se na něj svýma modrýma očima a zvedla ruku k malému mávnutí. Hisagi se ještě chvíli díval za černým motýlem, potom se otočil ke skupince nad mrtvolou dívky. Udělal to, co ještě nikdy. Přimělo ho k tomu něco v jejím úsměvu. Uklonil se a zašeptal. 'Promiňte.'

Naruko se octla na ulici. Stála uprostřed a dívala se na lidi kolem sebe. Viděla dřevěné stánky, lidi sedící na zemi mezi odpadky, děti běhající bez dozoru. 'Tak tohle je nebe?' Ještě jednou se rozhlédla a rozhodla se pohnout. Chodila bez cíle. Občas se zastavila s lidmi, kteří byli ochotní chvíli mluvit a naučila se něco o Soul Society. Brzy věděla, že by měla udělat dvě věci. Dostat se do lepší čtvrti a najít si práci. To první se jí povedlo díky delší chůzi, to druhé díky dispozicím. Zemřela jako osmnáctiletá, v plné síle a jak mnozí říkali i kráse. Štíhlé, vypracované pružné tělo, opálená pleť, jasné modré oči a dlouhé blond vlasy, které většinou stahovala do culíku. Vzali jí jako pomocnici v restauraci v desátém okrsku. Pracovalo se jí dobře, tady v desátém okrsku byl větší klid, méně lidí a hlavně kultivovanější. Občas se tu objevili i Shinigami ze Seireitei.

Pracovala tu víc než rok. Chodila na procházky po Rukongai a postupně se dozvídala o Soul Society. Od lidí na ulici, od hostů i od Shinigami. Lidi jí měli docela rádi. Věděla, že jediné, co potřebuje, bylo dobře pracovat a působit příjemně na hosty, aby se vraceli.

Brzy po příchodu sem zjistila, že se jí asi nikdy nepodaří najít lidi, které ztratila. Většina duší, které sem přišly, brzy ztrácely paměť, aby se snáze smířili s novým životem. Ona ne, milovala svůj živit a v Shinobi světě bylo příliš mnoho věcí, které jí nedovolili na něj zapomenout. Stále se ale při svých procházkách rozhlížela, po Yoarashi-shishou, která zemřela půl roku před ní, po matce, po dalších, kteří padli v té pitomé válce. Nikoho nenašla.

Ne dlouho po uplynutí jejího prvního roku, se dozvěděla, co to znamená mít v Soul Society hlad. Nedivila se, už v reálném světě měla velkou zásobu chakry. Nebyla si jistá, ale reiatsu zřejmě bylo něco podobného. Neváhala, slyšela o Seiretei a shinigami vypadali, že si nežijí špatně.

Akademie se příliš nelišila od té v Konoze. Zaříkávání v Kidu bylo podobné, jako zapamatovat si ruční znamení. Už jako ANBU používala katanu, takže Zanjutsu nebylo problém. Hakudo znala jako ninja velmi dobře a rychlost? Jenom si musela zvyknout, že její duše není ještě dost silná, aby mohla používat rychlost, která jí za živa proslavila. To byl problém celého jejího pobytu na akademii. Duše jí vůbec sílila pomaleji než kdysi tělo, ale neměla kam pospíchat. Jednotlivé ročníky procházela bez problémů a jako jedna nejlepších.

Během třech let na Akademii už viděla několik důstojníků z Gotei 13 a na jeden trénink jejího ročníku se zašel podívat i kapitán 13. divize, Jushiro Ukitake.

Když byla ve čtvrtém ročníku, objevil se na tréninku Zanjutsu další kapitán.

Naruko a její kamarád Kita Yadame se bavili před začátkem hodiny, když jim instruktor oznámil, že dnešní trénink bude formou soubojů.

„Dnes se na Akademii staví Kapitán a několik důstojníků z deváté divize a projevili přání vidět nějaké tréninky, takže je možné, že se tu zastaví. Tak se předveďte v dobrém světle."

„Jako by Kapitán Tosen něco viděl." Zašeptal Kita pro své okolí, ale Naruko ho za to odměnila pohlavkem.

„Heej."

„Myslíš, že každý potřebuje oči, aby viděl? Je to kapitán, určitě má způsob, jak vidět i bez nich."

„No dobře, určitě umí bojovat, ale sledovat zápas?"

„Chceš důkaz?" Naruko se usmála.

„Tak to chci vidět."

Naruko chvíli sledovala dvojici před sebou, která se pustila do boje. Po chvíli oči zavřela a začala popisovat lidem kolem sebe souboj. Tohle se naučila od Yoarashi, své slepé mistrové. Ta oslepla v osmi a během života se naučila maximálně využívat ostatní smysly. Později to naučila i Naruko.

Když souboj skončil tak jí okolostojící gratulovali. Podobnou věc zopakovala i při dalších dvou soubojích. Další souboj byl její. Stála proti Isumi Shinichirovi. 'Kruci, postavil proti mně největšího parchanta ve třídě.' Pomyslela si. No, podle ní to problém být neměl. Většinu času nebyl. Potom se ale stalo něco, co jí trochu vyhodilo z koncentrace.

Právě odrazila Isumiho ránu a usmála se jeho reakci, když jí oči zalétly ke vchodu. U dveří stáli čtyři Shinigami. Mezi nimi kapitán Tosen v bílém a vedle něho první Shinigami, kterého kdy Naruko poznala, Hisagi-san. Díval se jejím směrem, na tváři stejný výraz jako tenkrát.

Jen tak tak, že odrazila Isumiho další ránu. Rozhodla se souboj dál neprotahovat a skončila ho po necelé minutě. Zamířila ke svým přátelům a usmála se na jejich gratulace.

Shuhei doprovázel svého kapitána. Tosen-taichou se chtěl poptat na své potenciální podřízené. Ředitel mu doporučil čtvrtý ročník. Tosen, Hisagi a další dva důstojníci se nenechali ohlásit, chtěli vidět v rámci možností přirozený boj. Přišli na konec třetího zápasu. Když vyhlašovali jména dalších duelantů, Shuheiovi přišlo jedno ze jmen povědomé. Když oba studenti vystoupili do středu, okamžitě jí poznal. Párkrát si na ní za poslední roky vzpomněl, ale byli to jenom záblesky. Přesto teď poznal dívku s jasnýma modrýma očima a veselým úsměvem.

Byla dobrá, byla hodně dobrá. Uprostřed boje se na chvíli zasekla, ale bez problémů situaci zvládla. Když dobojovala, Tosen se naklonil k instruktorovi a něco mu pošeptal. Ten se ujistil, že slyšel dobře a potom přitakal.

Když dobojoval poslední pár, instruktor vešel doprostřed skupiny studentů. S ním šel i kapitán Tosen. Instruktor poděkoval za dobrou práci a potom přenechal slovo kapitánovi.

„Vedli jste si dobře. Nemám rád boj, ale i ten je v naší práci potřeba. Proto bych chtěl vidět ještě jeden souboj." Všichni byli překvapeni. Tosen pokračoval.

„Takže bych poprosil slečnu Uzumaki." Naruko vytřeštila oči, ale vzala si dřevěný meč a postavila se kousek od kapitána.

„S ní bude bojovat více-kapitán Hisagi."

„Kapitáne? Jsou to teprve čtvrťáci."

„Nechci, abys jí zabil, jenom chci vědět, jak daleko dokáže zajít."

Hisagi se podíval na Naruko. Nechal si podat dřevěný meč a postavil se proti ní.

„Takže ty jsi skončila na Akademii?"

„Vy si mě pamatujete?"

„Vypadá to tak. Moc blondýn tady nepotkáš."

„Hej, to si mě pamatujete jenom podle vlasů?"

„Víš kolik potkám lidí? Měla by ses divit, že si tě vůbec pamatuji."

„Promiňte. Asi bychom měli začít, více-kapitáne."

„Dobrá."

Ostatní jim uvolnili místo. Hisagi se postavil do pozice. Naruko ho napodobila. Na tváři měla úsměv. Nerada bojovala v reálu, většinou to pro ní znamenalo, někoho zabít. Ale pokud šlo o cvičné zápasy, proti nim nic neměla. A takovýto zápas neměla od doby, kdy zemřela.

Je rychlá, má dobrou techniku a ví, kam mířit. Začíná číst mé pohyby. Je dobrá! Hisagi se držel ze začátku zpátky, ale postupně se toho vzdával. Ona byla tím lepší, čím déle bojovala. Hisagi si uvědomil, že se jí nejspíš vybavují vzpomínky ze života kunoichi, které z nedostatku cviku spaly. Zrychlovala, používala více síly. Hisagi se začal bavit a studenti očividně taky.

Smála se při každém svém dobrém bloku a pokývnutím ocenila každý jeho dobrý tah. Nakonec skončila Naruko na zemi se špičkou Hisagiho meče na krku. Smála se a Hisagi..., ten měl mnohem uvolněnější výraz než u něj kdy viděla. Hisagi jí podal ruku. Přijala jí a nechala si pomoct na nohy.

„Jsi dobrá."

„Vy taky více-kapitáne."

Všichni studenti tleskali. Instruktor taky.

„Bavil ses."

„Byla dobrá."

Tousen už nic neřekl, ale o rok později už měla Naruko jisté místo důstojníka deváté divize. O další rok později absolvovala akademii a do deváté divize opravdu nastoupila.

Dívka strávila prvních několik měsíců seznamováním se s divizí. Chodila s ostatními na mise a pomáhala s chodem divize, stejně jako ostatní. Měla ráda tréninkové zápasy, byly minimálně o úroveň výš než ty na akademii. Díky nim a misím se Naručiny schopnosti dostali téměř tam, kde byly za jejího života. Jednou si málem zopakovala souboj s více-kapitánem, ale ten byl ještě před začátkem odvolán kvůli práci.

Asi po půl roce dostala Naruko přidělení. Byla oficiálně uznána na osmé pozici a byla jí svěřena správa tréninkových prostor 9. divize. Měla za úkol dohlížet na pořádek, vybavení a podobné. Nic moc záživného, ale byla to práce a ona si jí vážila. Ovšem brzy přišlo něco, co jí v práci začalo rušit. Bývalý zákazník. Za poslední měsíc se jí pokusil pozvat už třikrát, ale vždycky se jí podařilo se vymluvit na něco jiného. Nenapadlo jí, že to skončí právě takhle...

Naruko si ho všimla skrze pootevřené dveře. Zrovna byla v hlavní budově odevzdat nějaké papíry, když se objevil. Ještě zaslechla své jméno a byla si jistá. Musí pryč. Poslední co slyšela, že ho posílají jejím směrem. Neváhala a pokračovala v rychlé chůzi na druhou stranu místnosti. Prošla dveřmi, zavřela je a rozběhla se. Věděla, že tady někde blízko bylo skladiště starších dokumentů. Když zahýbala za roh koutkem oka ho zahlédla. 'Kruci, musím makat. Tohle je po kolikáté? Počtvrté?'

Uviděla dveře, které hledala. Byly pootevřené. Rychle zaběhla dovnitř a dveře za sebou zavřela. V místnosti stál zády k ní muž. Chystal se otočit za zvukem dveří, ale Naruko uslyšela venku kroky a rychle jednala. Chytla muže, chytla lampu, kterou měl postavenou na polici a obojí zatáhla za polici. Přimáčkla muže na zeď. Chtěl protestovat, ale když se pomalu otevřely dveře, položila mu ruku na ústa a ukazováčkem druhé ruky na svých ústech mu naznačila, ať mlčí. Její pozornost se upírala na muže na druhé straně police.

„Naruko-chan, jste tu?"

Naruko se ani nehla. Po chvíli se dveře opět zavřely a dívka svou oběť pustila.

„Omlouvám se." Hodila po muži rychlým pohledem a odvrátila se. Ve vteřině ztuhla. Její hlava se otočila zpět, stejnou otočku provedl i zbytek těla. Naruko se rychle zlomila v pase a začala se omlouvat.

„Moc se omlouvám, Více-kapitáne Hisagi. V té rychlosti jsem si nevšimla, že jste to vy. Kdybych to věděla, nikdy bych si něco takového nedovolila..." Najednou jí přerušila ruka na jejím rameni. Zvedla hlavu a její modré oči se setkali s jeho černými.

„Nejdřív mi řekni, o co tu jde."

Naruko se narovnala a trochu nervózně se podrbala za krkem.

„Víte, po té, co jsem přišla do Soul Society, jsem pracovala v restauraci v 10. okrsku. Chodili tam i shinigami, mezi nimi i tenhle. Docela si mě tehdy oblíbil. Je sice z jiné divize, ale potkal mě, když tu něco vyřizoval a od té doby se tu párkrát stavil a pořád chce, abych si s ním vyšla. Ne pro něj není odpověď, tak se mu raději vyhýbám. Opravdu se omlouvám, že jsem vás do toho zatáhla."

Hisagi se na ní chvíli díval, ale potom mávl rukou. „Nic se nestalo."

„Děkuji za pochopení. Vypadá to, že už je pryč, tak vás nebudu víc rušit." Ještě jednou se uklonila a zamířila ke dveřím.

„Uzumaki."

„Ano, pane?"

„Jak se jmenuje?"

„ … "

„Jak se ten muž jmenuje? Dám vědět jeho divizi, ať ho sem neposílají."

„To nemusíte. Ono ho to omrzí."

„To jméno?"

„Ka...Katsuyuki Konishi ze sedmé divize."

„Dobře. Můžeš jít."

„Dě...děkuji, více-kapitána. Na shledanou." Usmála se a vyběhla ze dveří.

Hisagi byl rád, že byla v místnosti relativně tma a tak ho nemohla dívka moc vidět, protože mu horkost vehnaná do tváří napovídala, že začíná mít pro ty modré oči slabost.

„Zdravím, Hisagi."

„Yo, Iba-san."

„Copak tě sem přivádí?"

„Katsuyuki Konishi, znáš ho?"

„Jistě, je v mé divizi. Co je s ním,"

„Mohl bys zařídit, aby přestal chodit do naší divize?"

„Provedl něco?"

„Ne, jenom nedá pokoj jedné důstojnici a ruší tak její práci."

„Důstojnici? Není to ta nová? Slyšel jsem, že pracovala v Rukongai, kam chodilo pár mých kluků. Je opravdu tak pěkná, jak se říká? To se mu nemůžeš divit."

„Na tom nezáleží. Prostě to pokud možno zařiď." Hisagiho výraz ztvrdl.

„Ale copak to vidím? Více-kapitán brání čest své podřízené? Tak tu bych chtěl opravdu vidět."

„Své jsem řekl. Už půjdu." Hisagi se odvrátil, protože cítil, že mu horkost opět stoupá do tváří.

„Jasně. Nějak to zařídím, ale určitě se na ní přijdu mrknout." Zavolal ještě Iba za odcházejícím kolegou. Na tváři mu pohrával úsměv.

Naruko byla konečně v klidu, Konishi se už dva týdny neukázal. V duchu si říkala, že musí při nejbližší příležitosti Více-kapitánovi poděkovat.

Život v Seiretei ubíhal rychle. Naruko si toho skoro nevšimla a už strávila v 9. divizi pět let. Přesto každou chvíli našla ve své práci něco nového. Průběžně procházela veškeré prostory a sepisovala vybavení. Dneska objevila skladiště, které bylo u tréninkové louky uprostřed lesa. Na louku i skladiště narazila náhodou. V malé budově byly převážně zbraně, které Shinigami většinou nepoužívali. Zbraně sepsala, ale jednu sadu si nedokázala nevzít.

Hisagi procházel divizi a hledal Naruko. Už byl ve třech tělocvičnách, teď nahlédl do čtvrté. Hlavu hned zatáhl zpět, protože ani ne metr od něj se do trámu zabodl nůž.

„Moc se omlouvám, Hisagi fuku-taichou." Volala Naruko ale bylo vidět, že potlačuje smích.

„Hej, jak se můžeš smát? Mohla jsi mě zranit!"

„To mě podceňujete." Naruko zvedla ruku a ukázala na trám vedle Hisagiho. Více-kapitán se podíval tím směrem. V trámu bylo zabodnuto hned sedm nožů, jeden vedle druhého srovnané do řady. Naruko stála dobrých deset metrů od něj.

„Dobré."

„Dlouho jsem to nezkoušela, ale je vidět, že takové věci se nezapomínají."

„Někdy si říkám, že by ses víc hodila do druhé divize."

„Kdepak, do takové skupiny se nedostanete zvenčí."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Je to stejné, jako vesnice v mém bývalém světě. Abyste si se svými kolegy opravdu věřili, musíte mezi nimi vyrůst. Pokud vím v druhé divizi to tak funguje taky."

„Ty hodně myslíš na svůj život."

„Na to se nedá zapomenout, když je většina toho, co tu používám založena na tom, co jsem se naučila za živa."

„Chtěla by ses tam podívat?"

Naruko se otočila od ukládání nožů. Oči rozšířené překvapením.

„Prosím?"

„Jistě víš, že naše divize má na starosti Shinobi svět." Naruko přikývla. „Není tam mnoho práce, tak tam zůstává vždy jeden Shinigami celý rok. Ovšem tentokrát jsme to špatně načasovali a člověk, který tam má bít se vrátí až za čtrnáct dní z jiné mise. Navrhl jsem, abys tam zatím šla ty. Chceš?"

„Opravdu?"

„Třeba ti to pomůže víc se odpoutat."

„Já se nechci..." Ohradila se dívka.

„Ale měla by jsi. Ty žiješ ve dvou světech. Proto ještě nemáš ani Shikai formu svého Zampakta. Přitom na to máš tolik potenciálu."

„Já nemůžu zapomenout na svůj život, i když tady mám tolik přátel a mám to tu ráda, nechtějte po mně, abych zapomněla na svůj život."

„Nezapomínej, ale odpoutej se."

Naruko si povzdychla, ale přikývla.

„Pokusím se."

„To jsem chtěl slyšet. Zítra půjdeš."

„Ano. Děkuji, více-kapitáne."

Druhý den se Naruko vydala na cestu.

Ten les znala, byl asi den chůze od Konohy. Den CHŮZE. Naruko JÍT nechtěla. Byla noc před úsvitem a ona chtěla stihnout východ slunce z pomníku Kages. Byla to jedna z nejkrásnějších věcí, co viděla za poslední roky.

Procházela se ulicemi, byl skoro klid. Kolem ní chodili stráže, první zásobovači a raní ptáčata. Naruko poznala pár chunin, prodejce pečiva, ale ne mnoho lidí. Uvědomila si, že je to už skoro třináct let, co tu byla naposledy. Nejvíc jí to připomínal sedmý portrét na památníku. Až na jizvy na tvářích byl téměř k nerozeznání od toho čtvrtého. A na rozdíl od ostatních šesti se usmíval. Nevěděla, kam jít. Proto si sedla a pozorovala portrét svého bratra, Sedmého Hokage.

Asi po hodině jí vyrušil dětský hlas. Rozhlédla se a uvědomila si, že je kousek od akademie. Hned tam zamířila.

„Moegi-sensei, proč jsme se měli sejít tady a ne ve třídě?"

'_Moegi? Ta byla s Konohamaruem._' Moegi se rozhlížela kolem.

„Kde je..."

„Už jsem tady, ještě nejdu pozdě. Prooosím sensei." Mezi děti vběhl kluk s červenými tetováními na tvářích a hnědým psem v kapse."

„Aki, přišel jsi pozdě, ale ne tak moc, takže teď mlč."

„Sensei, kam jdeme?"

„Jestli mě nenecháte domluvit, tak vám to neřeknu."

„ … "

„Dobře, seřaďte se a brzy na to přijdete sami."

„Seenseii." Ozvalo se několik dětí naráz.

Naruko se musela usmívat, jak poznávala jednotlivé děti, když se řadily do dvojic a trojic. Bylo jim všem tak mezi devíti a jedenácti. V první řadě stál vysoký chlapec s hnědými krátkými vlasy a očima s jemným levandulovým nádechem. '_Byakugan. Nejiho? Podle výrazu tváře určitě._' Chlapec byl seriózní, ale naštěstí neměl tak napjatý výraz, jako míval kdysi Neji.

Vedle mladého Hyugy stáli dva chlapci, které nepoznávala, i když jeden jí očima připomínal Anko.

V další řadě viděla mladou dívenku s bílými vlasy a velkýma černýma očima, asi nejmladší ze všech (Kakashi a Ayame). Vedle ní se postavila starší dívka s vyčesanými hnědými vlasy a černýma očima (Iruka a Shizune). K nim se přidal Aki.

Další tři dvojice nepoznala. Za nimi ovšem stál chlapec s rovnými krátkými vlasy a výrazným obočím. Vedle něho potom blonďák, který pořád pokukoval po dívce stojící mimo skupinu dětí a upravoval si krátké vlasy do rádoby přirozeného rozcuchu. Vedle něj se ale postavila dívka s pískovými vlasy a černýma očima, která do něj dloubla a s ospalým výrazem mu naznačila, ať toho nechá. Do ní na druhou stranu zezadu dloubl mladší chlapec s černým culíkem a ostrým pohledem modrých očí.

„Nech ho snít, ségra." Napomenul svou sestru.(Shikamaru a Temari)

Dívka, o kterou se dříve popsaný chlapec zajímal stála pořád stranou. Vypadalo to, že z vlastní vůle. Většina dětí už byla srovnaná. Proto na ní Moegi promluvila.

„Uchiha-chan, zařaď se." Dívka s dlouhými růžovými vlasy a černýma pronikavýma očima se rozhlédla. Hned několik chlapců na ní zavolalo, aby si stoupla k nim. Ty ignorovala. Po nich se ale ozvala dívka na konci řady. Zářivé blond vlasy v culíku jí sahaly až po pás. Když se Naruko podívala zblízka, viděla, že má světlounce šedé oči.

„Yuri-chan pojď k nám." Naruko si všimla, že se oslovené dívce zbarvily bledé tváře do růžova, když se podívala směrem po hlase.

Zpoza blond dívky vykoukl chlapec, který až na krátké vlasy vypadal nachlup stejně jako jeho sestra. Naruko si dala překvapením ruku před pusu. '_Dvojčata._' Musela se usmát. Ještě víc se usmívala tomu, co viděla potom.

Chlapec vyběhl z řady a chytl Yuri za ruku.

„Nebojte Moegi-sensei, my naši premiantku pohlídáme, aby neutekla."

„Aby nemusela hlídat ona vás." Odpověděla Moegi a byla odměněna zářivým úsměvem, který potom chlapec stočil i k dívce, kterou držel za ruku. Yuri teď tváře hořely. Ale nechala se odvést mezi dvojčata. Chlapec si jejích rozpaků očividně nevšiml. Naruko se ohromeně dívala na všechny děti a když se konečně pohnuly, šla s nimi. Poslouchala jejich klábosení a dohady, kam jdou. Naruko to tušila.

Ulice už byly plnější, a tak potkali více lidí. Blonďák s rozcuchem pozdravil svou mamku, která vystavovala květiny před svým krámem. Moegi zase prohodila pár slov s Ebisuem, který vypadal netrpělivě.

„Co se stalo, Ebisu-sensei?"

„Měl jsem ráno zajít za Hokagem, ale on není v kanceláři a Shikamaru neví, kam se poděl."

„Však on se objeví, víte že i když se zdrží, na konci dne má všechnu práci hotovou."

Ebisu si povzdechl. „Já vím, ale proč si musí vzít volno zrovna teď? No nic, já jdu zase čekat. Když ho někde potkáte, vzkažte mu, ať se vrátí do práce."

Po cestě si ještě všimla Naruko Kurenai, která mávala asi čtrnáctiletému chlapci ve vestě chunin.

Skupina se pomalu dostala do výcvikových prostor. Naruko věděla, kam jdou a vydala se napřed.

U černého kamene stály dvě postavy.

„Nečekal jsem, že vás tu potkám, sensei." Ozval se nižší z nich. Na sobě měl černé kalhoty, bílé triko a červeno-černý plášť. Na čele měl pod blond vlasy chránič se znakem Konohy. Naruko si všimla, jak oproti ní zestárl. Ona vypadala pořád na osmnáct.

„To jsou moje slova. Já tu jsem každé ráno. Co sem ale přivádí tebe, nemáš už dávno pracovat?" Odpověděl bělovlasý ovšem ne starý muž. Skoro se nezměnil, měl o trochu víc vrásek, ale jinak vypadal stejně.

„Sám nevím, dneska jsem se probudil před východem slunce a už jsem neusnul. Něco mě táhlo sem." Naruto se sehnul a prsty přejel po jednom ze jmen. Naruko moc dobře věděla, komu patří. Viděla to v jeho očích.

„Za týden to bude třináct let." Poznamenal tiše Naruto. „Zase se jednou skoro všichni sejdeme... Jsem rád, že sem od loňska nikdo z nás nepřibyl."

Kakashi neodpověděl, ale přikývl.

Naruko stála vedle Naruta a moc si přála ho obejmout. '_Jak po mně může Hisagi-san chtít, abych na ně zapomněla?_' Poznamenala si pro sebe.

V té chvíli se na scéně objevily děti. Když uviděly Hokageho s Kakashim, většina se zarazila.

„Ohio, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san. Pozdravila je Moegi a děti následovaly její příklad."

„Dobré ráno." Pozdravil je Kakashi. Naruto ještě chvíli počkal, ale potom je pozdravil s úsměvem na tváři.

„Co tu děláte, děti?"

„To bychom taky rádi věděli." Ozval se jeho syn.

„Pokud mi někdo z vás poví, co je toto za místo, ostatní jistě pochopí, proč tu jsme."

„Přihlásilo se několik dětí. Všichni až na dvojčata se dívaly na kámen, když Inin syn popisoval jeho funkci. Dvojčata se dívala na zem. Chlapec si očividně hned po Moegině pobídce uvědomil, kde je. Několika dětem se také během monologu stočil pohled jinam.

Naruko si začala zvědavě kámen prohlížet. Za jejím jménem přibyla za těch třináct let řada dalších. Zjevně nešlo o války, ale úplný mír asi nemohl nastat nikdy. Našla Irukovo jméno. [Padl na hranicích při útoku samostatné skupiny, která neschvalovala příměří.] Chaoji tu byl taky, brzo po Naruko. [Zranění, které se nezdálo tak těžké, se nakonec ukázalo hlubší a Chaoji zemřel týden po skončení války.] TenTen zemřela při plnění mise.

Naruto se díval na kámen a když chlapec domluvil, začal mluvit on.

„Správně, tento kámen nese jména těch, kteří padli ve službě Konoze. Většina přímo při její obraně. Například Třetí a Čtvrtý Hokage... Tato jména jsou poselstvím myšlenky, která plane jako oheň v každém shinobi naší vesnice. Jsme tu proto, abychom chránili vesnici, i kdybychom měli položit život. Všichni tito lidé to udělali, pro nové generace, tedy i pro vás." Potom začal kámen obcházet a pokaždé vybral některé jméno a k Naručině překvapení k němu dodal, jak dotyčný zemřel. I u těch, kteří padli dřív než se narodil. Když domluvil, ukázal dětem na tři kůly v zemi kousek od kamene.

„Skoro před dvaceti lety jsem stál přivázaný k tomu prostřednímu sloupu a když tady Kakashi-sensei řekl, že jsou na tomhle kameni jména hrdinů, bláhově jsem prohodil, že na něm chci být jednou taky. Tehdy jsem nevěděl, že padli v boji. I tak, jestli se na tomto kameni někdy mé jméno objeví, litovat toho nebudu. To je mé přesvědčení a poslání jako Sedmého Hokage."

Potom nastalo ticho, které se neodvážil nikdo přerušit. Proto to musel udělat Naruto. S úsměvem zpět na tváři prohodil.

„No dost vážných řečí, za týden si je ještě užijeme. Užijte si výlet, děti. Já musím do práce. Myslím že na mě už čekají nejméně dva rozlobení shinobi." Povzdechl si a při odchodu dětem zamával. Kakashi šel za ním.

Naruko zůstala s dětmi. Dlouho se ale za bratrem dívala. Vždycky věděla, že z něj bude skvělý Hokage, ale vidět to na vlastní oči... Navíc bylo vidět, že k němu děti opravdu vzhlížejí a Moegi a Kakashi ho zase plně respektují.

„Sensei, Hokage-sama také někoho ztratil?" Ozvala se dívenka s bílými vlasy. Ještě je měla neupravené, jak jí je její otec při odchodu s úsměvem prohrábl.

Moegi se podívala na kámen. Odpověděla za ní ale dvojčata.

„Na tom kameni je jméno našeho dědy..." řekl chlapec. „a naší tety." Dodala dívka. „Byli dvojčata, jako my." Doplnil ještě chlapec.

Ostatní se potom podívali na kámen a každý tam brzy našel jméno, které patřilo k jejich rodině. Naruko si našla jména svého otce a mistrové. Potom se podívala na své vlastní. Položila na něj dva prsty. Najednou se vedle nich objevily prsty někoho jiného. Přejely po jméně a zastavily se na jeho konci. Malá blondýnka se podívala světlýma očima na mladou ženu nad sebou.

„Máš oči jako táta." Řekla tiše.

Naruko ustoupila od kamene. Jak ji mohla vidět? Mladší dívka už nic neřekla. Když ale skupina dětí odcházela, dívka se ještě zastavila a zamávala Naruko.

„Co děláš, Tsubame?" Oslovilo jí druhé dvojče.

Tsubame neodpověděla, ale ukázala na Naruko. Chlapec chvíli vypadal, že ostří, ale potom ztuhl. Podíval se na naprosto klidnou sestru, pokrčil rameny a taky zamával. Několik dětí se jich ptalo, co to dělají, a oni jednohlasně odpověděli. „Zdravíme tetu."

Naruko za nimi nešla, ale později se u akademie ještě stavila. Děti se rozcházely domů. Naruko viděla poprvé Tsunade.

„Tsunade baa-chan, co tu děláte?" Ozvala se Tsubame.

„Jsem tu pro Heiki."

„Ale mě má vyzvednout máma." Přidala se černovlasá dívka.

„Shizune má ještě práci v nemocnici, takže půjdeš na jídlo se mnou a potom jí tam vyzvedneme."

„Haai." Dívka přeběhla ke starší ženě, Tsunade už vypadala na třicet, a zamávala ostatním.

„My taky půjdeme." Rozloučilo se sourozenecké duo blonďáka a tmavovlásky.

„Mějte se Kumo-kun, Yoreki-chan." Rozloučila se Tsubame.

„Čau, Nara-duo." Zavolal za nimi mladý Uzumaki.

„Yotako, kolikrát ti máme říkat, že nám tak nemáš říkat." Napomenula ho Yoreki.

„Hai, hai." Řekl ještě Yotaka a sedl si k sestře.

Dvojčata osaměla. Naruko chvíli stála opodál, ale potom se odhodlala a přešla ke své neteři a synovci.

„Ahoj."

„Čau." Odpověděli jednohlasně.

„Vy mě vidíte?"

„Jo." Opět jednohlasně.

„Víte, kdo jsem?"

„Teta Naruko."

„Víte, že jsem mrtvá?"

Děti tentokrát jenom přikývly.

„Vy se mě nebojíte?"

„Jsi naše teta." Odpověděl Yotaka.

„Pro moc lidí by to nebyl dost dobrý argument."

„Prosím tě, náš táta má v sobě démona a bavil se se svým otcem hned dvakrát léta po jeho smrti. Jak by nás to mohlo překvapit?" Nadhodila Tsubame.

„Jo ale jednou se Naruta pokoušel ten démon zabít a podruhé se o to samé pokoušel sám táta."

„Ty nás chceš zabít?"

Naruko se usmála. „Ne, já už lidi nezabíjím."

„Tak, proč tu jsi?.... Tak divně oblečená?"

„Hej. Tam, kde teď jsem, se tak oblékají všichni. Je to stejnokroj."

„A kde jsi?"

„Teď jsem tady. Jinak jsem, dalo by se říct, v po-životě."

„Wow, jaké to tam je?" Začal se zajímat Yotaka.

„Pokud víš, jak na to, je to tam docela dobré. Ale nežeňte se tam."

„Hmm, to říká každý. Ale neboj tady je dost srandy, než abychom to tu chtěli opustit."

„To doufám. Chci se zeptat, víte proč mě můžete vidět."

Dvojčata pokrčila rameny.

„Byakugan?"

„Nemáme ho aktivovaný."

„Tak,..." To už Naruko nedopověděla. Přerušil jí ženský hlas.

„Yotako, Tsubame, můžeme jít."

„Mami, je tu teta Naruko."

„Co tím chcete říct, jak by tu mohla být teta Naruko. Nevymýšlejte si."

„My si nevymýšlíme. Teď stojí vedle tebe."

„Děti, nechte toho, opovažte se říct něco takového před tátou."

Dvojčata už mlčela. Viděli totiž Naruko, jak jim s prstem na rtech naznačuje, aby to nechaly být.

Shinigami přešla k Hinatě, protože si všimla uzlíčku na jejích zádech. Holčičce nemohlo být víc než pár měsíců. Vypadala jinak než její sourozenci. Vlasy měla černé po matce a oči stejně modré jako Naruto. Naruko k ní vztáhla ruku, i když věděla, že se jí nemůže dotknout. Holčička jí napodobila.

'_Ona mě taky vidí?_' Naruko začínala pochybovat o své duševnosti. Ale na druhou stranu jí neviděl nikdo jiný než její neteře a synovec. '_Tohle je zajímavé.'_ Říkala si, když mávala odcházejícím dvojčatům. Potom se vydala na další procházku Konohou a jejím okolím.

Během týdne se Naruko dozvěděla o tom, co se stalo během doby, kdy tu nebyla. Viděla všechny staré známé. Podívala se mimo Konohu, ale žádný problém ohledně její práce nenastal.

Po týdnu se chystala oslava výročí skončení Čtvrté Shinobi války. Naruko se konečně rozhodla podívat se na svůj hrob. Překvapilo jí, že našla svůj hrob v místě vyhrazeném pro Hokage. Byla dojatá. Na náhrobku bylo jméno Naruko, datum narození a úmrtí a pod tím její ANBU jméno Kitsune. Ze stran desky byla napsána dvě příjmení, Uzumaki a Namikaze. Přes náhrobek byla pověšená její zlomená ANBU maska. Jednoduché a výmluvné. Sedla si tu a několik hodin přemýšlela. Po západu slunce jí vyrušil nově příchozí. Když se otočila, zjistila, že je to Gaara. Šel směrem k jejímu hrobu a k Naručině překvapení nesl dítě. Mělo černé vlasy, ale oči mělo stejné jako Gaara. Kazekage chvíli mluvil. Z jeho řeči se Naruko dozvěděla skoro vše, co se mu během posledních let stalo.

Gaara skoro deset let odmítal jakýkoliv sňatek. Nakonec souhlasil se svatbou z rozumu. Vzal si sestru současné Tsuchikage. Ze začátku jim to moc neklapalo, ale po narození syna si k sobě našli cestu a začínali si rozumět. Naruko to dojalo. Ještě víc ale to, že Gaara opravdu vypadal, že se chce snažit, protože ho jeho žena asi opravdu měla ráda.

Druhý den začaly oslavy už v poledne. Naruko se procházela mezi lidmi a pozorovala je. Viděla rodiny i dospělé, které si pamatovala jako děti. Místa, která se změnila, i ta která vypadala stejně. V jejím bytě bydlel mladý pár.

Večer seděla Naruko na památníku a sledovala oslavy pod sebou. Usmívala se pro sebe. Po chvíli za sebou ucítila Reiatsu.

„Vás jsem nečekala."

„Vystřídání přišlo dřív."

Teď už se otočila. Za sebou měla Hisagiho a Shinigami, kterou znala od pohledu.

„Kaniko Hirusaka, správně?"

„Ano, madam."

„Snad se vám tu bude líbit. Přišla jste akorát na výroční oslavy."

Hisagi se podíval na Naruko. Dívala se celkem výmluvně.

„Hirusako, nechcete se podívat mezi lidi?"

„Jistě, více-kapitáne."

Shinigami odešla.

„Chtěla jsi mi něco říct?"

„Pojďte se mnou."

Naruko se zvedla a vedla ho mezi lidi. Pokaždé se někde zastavila a řekla mu pár slov.

„Tihle dva bývali ve stejném týmu jako já. On ale udělal pár blbostí, dal se na špatnou stranu a dokonce napadl Konohu. Díky tomu, že jsem zapečetila jeho schopnosti a Šestý Hokage svolil, byl tenkrát jenom poslán do vězení. Měl k tomu všemu své důvody, ale stejně mu většina lidí nemůže přijít na jméno. Vzal si ale uznávanou doktorku, která je považována za největší odbornici na byliny, proto je akceptují a jejich dcera to téměř nepociťuje.... Tamhle je." Ukázala na Yuri. „Nemají to lehké, ale jsou spokojení."

„...Tady je dvojice, která se pořád dohaduje, ale nikdy si neublíží. On byl mým nejlepším přítelem na akademii a ona později, když jsem byla u speciální jednotky. Jejich děti jsou stejné jako oni."

„...Bývalá Hokage a s ní její asistentka. Její manžel zemřel při obraně hranic, býval to můj učitel. Ona ale žije dobře, vychovává dceru a vypadá spokojeně."

„...Vedoucí našeho týmu. Žena vedle něj je majitelka obchůdku s Ramen. Pokaždé, když tam tým byl, pokukovala po našem učiteli. Teď mají dceru."

„...Tam nahoře, s těmi červenými vlasy je Kazekage. Vůdce spřátelené vesnice. Měla jsem ho ráda. On měl rád mě. Dlouho odmítal jít dál, ale nakonec se oženil. Až teď, po třech letech manželství si našel ke své ženě cestu a vypadají, že budou šťastní. Jeho žena stojí tamhle, tmavovláska s dítětem v náručí. Musím říct, že se mi líbí."

„...Tamta skupinka je rodina mého bráchy. Jeho manželka do něj byla zamilovaná už od akademie, ale on byl hlupák a neviděl to. Teď jí miluje a dal by za ní život. V ruce drží mou neteř, Sorairo. Ty děti, které napomíná, jsou jejich dvojčata, Tsubame a Yotaka. Myslím, že jsou to stejní průšviháři jako býval brácha, ale vypadá to že jinak zdědili po rodičích jen to nejlepší. Navíc mě můžou vidět. Nevím proč, ale jsou jediní. A nebojte skoro nic jsem jim neřekla..."

Potom šla chvíli mlčky a zamířila mimo prostory, kde se slavilo.

„Uzumaki, kam tím vším míříš?"

„To pochopíte."

Došli na hřbitov. Jak Naruko čekala, Hokage stál u jejího hrobu. Když se k němu blížili, dívka opět promluvila.

„Tohle je Naruto, mé mladší dvojče. Jeho snem bylo stát se Hokagem a získat respekt vesnice. Jeho sen se splnil, jak vidíte. Za ten týden, co jsem tu byla, se sem přišel podívat hned několikrát. Vzpomíná na mě, ale práce a rodina mu zabírají hodně času a on si to očividně užívá...."

Odmlčela se. Došli až k hrobu a postavili se vedle Naruta.

„Tady leží mé tělo. Nechali mě uložit na místo vyhrazené výhradně pro Hokage. Musím říct, že mě to dojalo.... Ptal jste se, proč vám to říkám.... Dnes je to třináct let, co zemřela Naruko Uzumaki, také známá jako Kitsune. Její život byl plný a já z něj nechci zapomenout jediný den. Ale... Během tohohle týdne jsem viděla všechny žít jejich životy. Taky na mě nezapomněli, ale žijí dál. Pochopila jsem, že já už nejsem Kitsune. Jsem Naruko Uzumaki, Shinigami, Osmá Důstojnice Deváté Divize Gotei 13. A dnes je to naposledy, co jsem navštívila tuhle vesnici."

Na to Hisagi nic neřekl, jenom přikývl.

Naruto se po chvíli vydal do vesnice. Shinigami ho následovali. Hisagi i Naruko se rozloučili s Kaniko. Potom se Hisagi podíval na Naruko. „Můžeme jít?"

„Počkejte na mě nahoře." S tím zmizela.

Asi po deseti minutách se objevila u skupinky tvořené hlavně lidmi dříve známými jako 12 Konoha Gennis. V jejich blízkosti se držela i část jejich dětí. Naruko pozdravila mávnutím dvojčata. Potom k nim promluvila.

„Ahoj. Myslíte, že mi můžete pomoct?"

Oba přikývly. Naruko jim něco řekla a oni se vydali za svým otcem.

„Tati, máme pro tebe vzkaz." Ujala se slova Tsubame.

„Od koho?"

„Od tety Naruko." Přidal se Yotaka.

Všichni přítomní ztuhli.

„Co tím chceš říct?"

Hinata chtěla děti napomenout, ale ony pokračovaly.

„Prý ti máme vyřídit tohle: 'Až jednou budeš Hokage, někdo ti udělá to samé.'" Potom dvojčata ukázala na pomník na skále. Narutův portrét byl počmáraný. Naruto ztuhl ale k překvapení všech si po chvíli sedl na zem a začal se smát.

--------------------Před dvaceti lety-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Pokud vím, měl bys teď sedět ve třídě." Zaznělo nad hlavou blonďáka se zářivě modrýma očima. Na sobě měl oranžové tepláky černé tričko a oranžovou mikinu uvázanou kolem boků. Všechno oblečení bylo od barvy, ale to ho očividně nezajímalo.

„To ty taky." Naruto se podíval nad sebe, kde seděla jeho sestra.

„Proč to děláš?"

„Protože jednou ze mě bude Hokage a..."

„...a nějaký spratek ti udělá to samé."

„Tak proč mě nezastavíš?"

„Protože se očividně dobře bavíš." Naruko mu věnovala úšklebek, na který její dvojče odpovědělo širokým úsměvem.

„Máš minutu, pak jsou tady."

Naruto rychle dokončil své umělecké dílo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Konec ---------------------------------

Naruto se přestal smát a otočil se na své děti. Opět všechny překvapil.

„Je tu ještě?"

Dvojčata se rozhlédla a zakroutila hlavou, že ne.

„Ale máme ti ještě něco vyřídit. Prý se má tam na Onom Světě dobře a má dost práce, která jí baví. Díky své práci se sem mohla podívat. Byla ráda, když viděla, jak všichni žijete. Prý jsi lepší Hokage, než si kdy představovala. Taky říkala, že už se sem nepodívá."

Yotaka přestal mluvit a slova se ujala Tsubame. Otočila se ke Gaarovi.

„Strejdo, tobě máme říct, že tě tvá žena miluje a že Naruko byla ráda, když viděla, že i ty máš rád svou ženu. Přeje vám hodně štěstí...."

Gaara vytřeštil oči, ale usmál se. Z Narutova chování pochopil, že tohle není vtip dvojčat.

Tsubame se nakonec otočila k Sasukemu.

„Strejdo Sasuke i pro tebe máme vzkaz. Prý ti ho mám říct doslova... Hmm... _Před třinácti lety jsem se rozhodla, že podstoupím ten risk a zapečetím Sharingan. Za prvé proto, že jsem tu pečeť vymyslela a byla jsem tedy jediná, kdo jí uměl použít. A za druhé proto, že by tě jinak asi celá vesnice viděla jako hrozbu a chtěla tvoji smrt. To jsem nechtěla, hlavně kvůli Narutovi a Sakuře. Bylo to moje rozhodnutí a já myslela, že ho nelituji. Ale někde uvnitř jsem asi lítost cítila, protože jsem se celých třináct let nedokázala odpoutat od světa, kde jsem žila. Teď jsem měla možnost vidět tě žít v Konoze, ne úplně klidně, ale spokojeně. Viděla jsem šťastnou Sakuru a vaši krásnou dceru. __Díky tomu a díky všemu, co jsem tu viděla, se veškerá lítost vypařila. Svůj život jsem prožila naplno a na jeho konci jsem udělala správné rozhodnutí..._ Potom máme ještě říct, že vám všem přeje štěstí a že ona to své našla."

„Nakonec máme vyřídit její sbohem."

Tsubame a Yotaka zmlkli a ve skupince se rozhostilo ticho. Sakuře, Hinatě a pár dalším tekly po tváři slzy. Naruto, Gaara a Shikamaru se dívali na pomalovaný pomník a usmívali se. Sasuke klečel na zemi a ve tváři měl výraz, jako by z něj právě odvalili kámen. Věděl, že se nikdy nepřestane vinit z Naručiny smrti, ale slyšet, že už vůči němu necítí hořkost, bylo něco nepopsatelného. Potom do ticha promluvil Naruto.

„Yotako, Tsubame, děkuji. Potom si s vámi ještě promluvím, ale teď si běžte užít festivalu. My ostatní bychom měli jít taky..." Na chvíli se odmlčel. Potom dodal. „Ty čmáranice tam necháme, než je smyje déšť." S tím všichni souhlasili a pomalu se rozešli na festival.

Naruko se naposledy podívala na vesnici pod sebou. Potom se s úsměvem otočila na Hisagiho.

„Už se těším na svou postel a svou práci. Tady byla celkem nuda."

„Vracíš se domů?"

„... Ano." Odpověděla Naruko, když vstupovala do brány.

* * *

A je to... prozatím. Ráda bych tenhle příběh rozšířila na víc kapitol, ale asi to chvíli bude trvat.

Mějte se...

Helarin


End file.
